


Barbie Diaries: A Hamfic

by StoryRodeo_333



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Diaries, Hamilton - Miranda, iCarly
Genre: ...Have fun!, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Barbie Diaries AU, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not related to the Hamfic Series, Swearing, i guess, its a Barbie Diaries AU, not really tho, this story is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryRodeo_333/pseuds/StoryRodeo_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex forms a rock band over the summer. But the school year is starting again and Alex's arch nemesis is determined to make it hell for Alex. But what happens when Alex meets the three hottest people in the school and finds a magical diary? Find out in Barbie Diaries: A Hamfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:
> 
> http://hamtalia.tumblr.com/post/139797356541/rainingfailure-teenage-barbie-starts-a-rock

Summer was ending. This was it. And they barely practiced at all over the break. Alex had formed band over the summer with Angelica, Eliza, Maria, and Peggy. They would practice in the Schuyler’s garage, but usually, they just ended up sitting around gossiping. But now it was the last day of summer. Tomorrow, they’d be going back to high school.

                The door of the garage opened and the sister’s neighbor, Maria, walked in.

                “Hmm, not practicing again, huh?” she said, looking around at the instruments laying around forgotten.

                “We practiced a little bit earlier,” said Peggy.

                “Right,” Maria smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Anyway, the sunset is in a few minutes. Or did you guys forget our end of summer sunset?”

                They all scrambled to get up and followed Maria outside. They walked to the edge of the neighborhood to the edge of the cliff where there was a wooden fence that they all sat on. From there, they could see the horizon. The sun was steadily dropping.

                Angelica sighed and said, “Back to school tomorrow guys.”

                “Yeah, you’ll be a senior this year!” said Maria. “Are you excited?”

                “Eh,” Angelica shrugged.

                “Well, Peggy is starting her freshman year,” said Alex.

                “And sophomore year for us,” Eliza said to Alex and Maria.

                They all sighed and looked back to the sky before them. The sky was beginning to turn pink, orange, and purple.

                “Oh! Here it comes! Everyone make a wish!” said Peggy, just as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

                “I wish to become the class president this year,” said Angelica.

                “I wish to make a whole bunch of new friends in high school!” said Peggy. “My middle school friends all suck!”

                “I wish to keep my 4.0 gpa this year,” said Eliza.

                Alex gazed at the sunset wistfully and took a breath. There was a sparkle in his eye. “I wish to become the president of the debate club and really make a difference this year…” he said.

                They all looked at Maria.

                “Aren’t you going to make a wish?” asked Angelica.

                “I did! I can’t say it out loud though! I’ll jinx it!” Maria said and they all giggled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                They arrived at school the next day, rolling into the parking lot in Angelica’s pink convertible Corvette. Alex leaned over in the front seat, pointing.

                “Whoa! Look at that parking space!” he said, pointing at an open parking space right in the front of the parking lot. A determined smirk crawled across Angelica’s mouth and she sped up, ready to snatch that boi up. But just as she was about to pull into the space, another convertible sped past and took the spot from them. Angelica stopped the car and they all looked.

                The people in the other car all turned around. It was none other than………Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson and his BFF, Madison. Angelica, Alex, Eliza, Peggy, and Maria all gasped. Thomas Jefferson was Alex’s arch nemesis and everyone knew it.

                “Well, well, well,” Jefferson chuckled. “Well if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton. Good thing I got this spot before you guys so that the whole school wouldn’t have to look at that pile of junk you call a car.”

                Angelica’s and Alex’s eyes twitched simultaneously.

                “Guys, let’s just go park somewhere else,” said Eliza.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                They were walking down the halls of the school and Alex was like, “I fucking hate Jefferson. I wonder how he can even see past that huge dick dangling from his forehead.”

                “I mean, he’s not that bad,” said Eliza.

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex said, turning to her. “Have you _met_ him?”

                “Okay, well…Madison isn’t so bad. I kinda feel bad for him sometimes,” she said. “He always seems like he’s sick.”

                “Well, he’s friends with Jefferson so I hate him too,” said Alex. Just then, Alex stopped walking, his friends turning to look at him. Ahead of them in the hallway was the most beautiful group of people Alex had ever seen. The tallest and broadest of the three wore a football jacket with a letter on it. The one next to him was also really tall. They wore a stylish outfit, had perfect eyeliner, and sported a dark red smirk. Their hair was pulled back, but Alex could tell it was probably hella fab. And the one in front was the one that made the rest of the hallway around Alex disappear within a pink haze. He had dark, copper curls pulled back in a ponytail. Freckles painted his face and his sharp hazel eyes scanned the hallway before landing directly on Alex, meeting his eyes. Alex’s heart did a few flips off of a trapeze.

                “Alex? You okay there?” Eliza was waving a hand in front of his face. His attention snapped back to reality as the trio walked past them and continued down the hallway. Angelica watched after them, shaking her head.

                “The hottest trio in the school,” she said. “Good luck getting with them, Alex. They’re all dating each other and they’re pretty exclusive. I guess the pretty French one is new. An exchange student.”

                “Wow…” said Alex, still quite starry eyed.

                Angelica rolled her eyes and said, “You’re hopeless. Come on, let’s get to class.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn’t really like Chemistry. He didn’t hate it. He didn’t love it. He just kinda didn’t like it. It was boring. The only thing that really made it worthwhile was his lab partner: Aaron Burr. He was also really boring, but Alex liked him. He liked flirting with him and making him uncomfortable.

                “So how was your summer Burr?” Alex asked. “Get any sweet ass? Some summer lovin’?”

                Aaron just sighed, ignoring him.

                “C’mon Burr, talk to me,” Alex prodded.

                “My girlfriend broke up with me,” he said.

                “Oh shit,” Alex said. “Sorry man. Welp. You ever need a fallback, I gotchu.”

                “I…no,” Aaron was shaking his head. “Just…are you even gay?”

                “Bi. I’m kidding. I wouldn’t actually date you, Burr. You’re nice and all but I need a little more excitement in my life, ya know what I mean?” said Alex, nudging him with his elbow.

                Burr looked away from him and didn’t say anything for a while. Finally, he said, “You’d get along with those three who are dating each other. What are their names?”

                Alex looked at him, his eyes wide. “You really think so?”

                “Yeah, you’d be perfect with them…” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. He obviously didn’t realize how significant what he had just said was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Alex held his head up high as he made his way to Mr. Washington’s classroom. Debate club started today and he was not going to throw away his shot. Washington was going to make Alex the club president this year if he had to kill a man for it to happen.

                But when he opened the door to the classroom, the first thing he saw was Jefferson, standing before Washington, getting told that he would be the club president. Thomas fucking Jefferson. Alex considered the pros and cons of stabbing him right there. The cons won though, so he turned around and left the room before anyone even knew he was there.

                “Hamilton!”

                Alex stopped and closed his eyes. He couldn’t just ignore Washington. So he turned back around and went back into the class.

                “Hamilton, I was hoping you’d make it!” Washington came over to him and slapped his back. “Have you met Jefferson? He’s going to be the new class president this year.”

                “Yeah, I know him…” said Alex.

                “Good! Because I have a special task for you this year for club. I need you to be Jefferson’s personal assistant,” he said. “Can I count on you?”

                Alex stared at him in horror. Jefferson’s personal assistant? Was this a fucking joke?! But there were those words: “Can I count on you?” Of course Alex couldn’t just ignore that. Especially coming from Washington. Yes, Washington could count on him. Of course…

                “Yes sir, you can count on me,” said Alex through his gritted teeth. He looked over at Jefferson. The prick was smirking at him. His stupid eyes were all heavy lidded, making him look so fucking conceited.

                Before he lost his self-control and slapped that face right off his head, he turned around and left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was in the library. It was after school and the girls had long since left to go home. He needed to study for his exams in two months and write all his essays. He was _so_ behind. The library was quiet, almost empty. He was just finishing up one of the essays when he heard someone approach his table.

                “Mind if I sit here?” someone asked.

                “Yeah go ahead,” said Alex, not looking up. But when he did look up, he did a double take. Taking the seat next to him was the copper haired boy from the hallway earlier! The boy looked at him and smiled.

                “Did we have a class together last year?” he asked.

                Alex snapped out of his trance and said, “I’m sure I would’ve remembered if you were in any of my classes.”

                And the boy actually blushed. He blinked and stared at Alex before saying, “Maybe your right. I think I would’ve remembered you too.”

                “Alexander Hamilton,” said Alex, holding out his hand.

                “John Laurens,” he said, shaking his hand. “What are you doing in the library at this hour?”

                “I could ask you the same thing.”

                “I’m bored. Lafayette is at their club meeting and Herc is at football practice,” John said. “We’re supposed to go shopping afterwards.”

                “Oh…”

                “Are you going to the Fall Formal?” asked John. _Oh right! The Fall Formal was coming up…_

                “Um…no, probably not…” said Alex. “I don’t have a date or anything, plus it’s not really my scene.”

                “Why don’t you come with us?” John asked.

                Alex blinked. “Surely they would mind if you just invited a stranger along…”

                “They both have talked about you more than once. I wasn’t the only one to notice you,” said John. Alex felt his face heating up. “So, what do you say?”

                “Yeah, I’d love to go with you guys,” said Alex.

                John smiled and said, “Cool. You want to go out with us over the weekend too?”             

                “I’d love to,” said Alex.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                “You guys would _not believe_ what happened yesterday!” said Alex. He was walking through the mall with Maria, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.

                “Ooh! Do tell!” said Maria.

                “I was in the library after school yesterday and I was finishing up that essay-“

                “The essay that’s due in three weeks?” Angelica cut him off. “We told you not to do this this year.”

                “Anyway, I was writing and the library was empty and someone sat next to me at my table and guess who it was?” he said.

                “Who?”

                “John Laurens.”

                They all gasped.

                “No way!” Maria squealed. “Did you guys talk?”

                “Did you get his number?” asked Peggy.

                “We did talk,” said Alex. “And he asked me to join him and his boyfriends to the Fall Formal.”

                They all gasped again and started talking but Alex continued, “AND! He asked me to a date this weekend to meet them all.”

                “OMG!!!” Peggy squealed.

                “And isn’t there a football game next Friday?” asked Eliza. “I know Hercules in on the football team.”

                “Yeah, John texted me this morning and asked if I was going,” said Alex. “He said that I should sit with them.”

                “Oh my god! You have to go!” said Maria.

                “I am. You guys should come too! So you can meet them,” said Alex.

                “Hmm maybe we will!” said Angelica. “Now that we’re all going to the dance, we need to go shopping! I want a pink dress, backless.”

                “Do you have a date?” asked Eliza.

                “Well…I got another note in my locker this morning,” said Angelica. “It said that I would see them at the mall today.”

                They all gasped. Angelica had been getting mysterious notes from a secret admirer for the past few days. Each one was a poem.

                “Maybe they’ll reveal themselves before the dance!” said Peggy.

                “That’s what I’m hoping for,” said Angelica.

                They found a dress store and went inside. The girls all picked out dresses and Alex picked out an awesome green suit. Just as Peggy came out of the dressing room to show off another dress, Alex heard talking nearby.

                “Well, I heard that they decided not to take Alex to the dance anymore.”

                “Who did you hear that from?”

                “Lafayette. They are one of my best friends after all. They tell me _everything_.”

                Alex looked and saw that it was Jefferson and Madison talking loudly. He didn’t know what to make of what he had just heard. Jefferson spotted him and gasped.

                “Oh no. I’m so sorry about what happened. I’m sure they told you this morning? That’s when Lafayette told me about it,” said Jefferson. “That’s such a shame. You looked so good in that green suit too…”

                Jefferson and Madison walked past Alex and his friends, their shopping bags over their shoulders. Alex turned to his friends. He was met with sympathetic looks.

                “Alex…” Eliza said.

                “Let’s just go,” he said. They went up to the counter to buy the dresses.

                “Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but I happened to overhear those guys talking. I’m really sorry about that,” she said. “But here. We just got these new bracelets in today. They’re brand new. Why don’t you each pick one, on me.”

                “Oh, we couldn’t,” said Angelica.

                “Please, it’s a gift,” said the cashier. She pulled a tray out from under the counter and set it on the surface. There were several different charm bracelets, each one different. They each picked one out. But one of the bracelets caught Alex’s eye. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t anything special compared to the others, but it seemed to be calling to him. He picked it up and looked at it.

                “Ooh, good choice. That one has a magical key on it that unlocks the diary it comes with,” she said. She pulled out a pink diary from behind the counter and held it up. The butterflies that blended into the galaxy pattern on the cover gave the diary a mysterious air to it. A strap wrapped around to the front with a key hole on the clasp.

                Alex took the diary into his hands and looked at it. He looked back up to thank the cashier…..but she was gone! And his friends were walking out so he followed after them, diary in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe they did that to you,” said Maria.

                “Well, Alex didn’t actually hear anything from them…” said Eliza. “It could be that Jefferson is just being a dick, as usual.”

                “Yeah that’s true!” said Peggy. “Always stay hopeful!”

                “I don’t know…Jefferson was right about being friends with Lafayette,” said Alex. “I know they’re friends even though John and Hercules doesn’t like Jefferson.”

                “Hmm…” Angelica rubbed her chin. “This is quite the predicament. Wait, Alex, why don’t you just text John and ask him about it!”

                “I think I’ll just wait to see them at school tomorrow,” said Alex, pulling at a stray string on his sweater. “I don’t think I want to know just yet.”

                “That’s fair,” said Eliza. She put a hand on his knee and said, “It’s probably just a big misunderstanding.”

                “Thanks Eliza,” said Alex. “Anyway, I should probably go home. I still have a lot of homework.”

                He got up and left. Outside the garage, he grabbed his green motorized scooter and took off down the street, back home.

                When he got back home, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled the diary out from under his pillow and grabbed a pen (with a feather poof on the end). He waved the charm bracelet over the lock and the diary opened up by itself, sparkles disappearing as quickly as they appeared. He had never kept a diary before but he figured that now would be the time. He needed to write about his feelings and stuff!

                _Dear diary,_

_Yesterday, I got asked to the Fall Formal by John and his boyfriends but today, while I was out shopping with the girls, I overheard Jefferson talking about them not wanting to go to the dance with me anymore! I know Jefferson is friends with Lafayette but should I believe him? Peggy said to always keep hoping, but I’m not sure how to anymore……._

_Maybe I’ll see John or one of the others tomorrow and find out what’s going on…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                At school the next day, I didn’t take very long for John, Lafayette, and Hercules to find Alex. They found him in the hall by his locker between classes.

                “Alex!” said John, approaching him at his locker, the other two following close behind.

                “Hi, John,” said Alex. John didn’t look like anything was different. He wore a huge smile on his face. Hercules smiled at him as well and Lafayette gazed at him from under his lashes as he seductively sucked on a lollipop. Nothing looked suspicious.

                “Are you still up for this weekend? We were thinking about a movie,” said John.

                Alex sighed and looked around. Finally, he gathered his courage and said, “Guys, I don’t know. The other day, I heard some stuff…”

                “What stuff?” asked Lafayette, their perfect brows furrowing.

                “Well…I heard from Jefferson that you guys decided not to take me to the dance anymore,” Alex said, blushing and looking away.

                “What? No way!” said John. “Why would we change our minds?”

                “He said that Lafayette told him,” said Alex.

                John and Hercules both looked at Lafayette. They pulled the lollipop out of their mouth and looked back at them with wide eyes.

                “I said no such thing!” they said. They looked off and stomped their foot. “Ugh, this is so like him. He always does these things. I promise I will talk to him. I am sorry Alex.”

                Lafayette took Alex’s hands and gave him a sympathetic look.

                “Of course we still want to take you to the dance!” said Hercules.

                “Yeah, Jefferson’s just an asshole,” said John. “Sorry Laf, but he is.”

                “No I will not deny it,” said Lafayette, shrugging and putting the lollipop back in their mouth. “He is.”

                Alex smiled at them all, knowing it would be a good year after all. Just then, the speakers throughout the hall crackled to life and the Principal, Principal Franklin, said, “Would Alexander Hamilton, Maria Reynolds, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler please report to the office.”

                “You guys in trouble?” asked John.

                “I have no idea,” said Alex, shrugging.

                “Well, you’d better go,” said Hercules.

                “We’ll walk with you,” said John.

                “Thanks guys,” said Alex. “I really have no idea what this could be about.”

                When he got to the office and he stepped inside, he found the girls all already there. They were sitting in the chairs in front of Principal Franklin’s desk. Principal Franklin’s hands were linked on the desk.

                “I heard that you five started a food fight in the cafeteria yesterday,” he said.

                “What?” Angelica said. “What food fight?”

                “There was no food fight yesterday,” said Eliza.

                “Well, that’s not how I heard it,” said Franklin.

                Alex saw something in his peripheral vision. He looked over and saw someone looking into the small window of the door to the office. It was… Jefferson! He caught Alex’s eye and winked. Anger bubbled up within Alex and he was absolutely consumed with fury in no time at all. So this was Jefferson’s doing…he should’ve known……..

                “As punishment,” said Principal Franklin. “You five will do dish duty at lunch today.”

                The five of them groaned loudly, and the scene faded to the kitchen later that day. It was after lunch and the five friends were washing the dirty dishes that were piling up by the sinks.

                “Ugh, I can’t believe this,” said Angelica. “That Jefferson is gonna get it one of these days!”

                “Ew! Why did it have to be sloppy joe day?” said Peggy. She set a plate on the counter, but she tripped and hit the plate, flinging sloppy joe meat all over Angelica, who was next to her.

                “Oh, that’s it!” Angelica grabbed her own plate and took a huge handful of sloppy joe and threw it at Peggy. Before long, they were all flinging sloppy joe at each other, giggling and squealing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Alex was in the hallway, talking to Eliza, Maria, and Peggy by Angelica’s locker. Angelica opened her locker and a slip of paper fell out onto the floor. They all went silent as Angelica picked it up and read it.

                “It’s another letter,” she said, reading it again. “It says that I might see them in the library later. How did they know I’d be in the library later?”

                “Maybe it’s someone you know,” said Eliza.       

                Alex gasped and said, “What if it’s one of us?!”

                Everyone looked at him.

                “Well, Peggy and I are her sisters so it’s not gonna be us,” said Eliza.

                “And you have three new boyfriends now and Maria is Maria,” said Angelica, shrugging. “I really don’t know who it could be.”

                “Well, the note did say you’ll see them in the library later so maybe you’ll find out then,” said Maria, shrugging.

                “Yeah, maybe…” said Angelica, looking at the note.

                “Oh! Guys, I just remembered!” said Alex. “I signed us up for auditions to play at the dance.”

                “Our band?” said Eliza.

                “Yeah.”

                “And you just now decided to tell us this?” said Angelica. “But we suck!”

                “Then we need to practice!” said Peggy. “We’ll be awesome! I’ve never played at a dance before!”

                “Yeah, we just need to practice!” said Alex. “We can start tonight.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _Dear Diary,_

_Angelica got another note from her secret admirer today. I kind of have a feeling of who it might be but I’m not sure. Maybe we’ll find out soon…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Later that same day, Alex was riding his motorized scooter to the Schuyler house, ready for practice. When he got there, the sisters were all in the garage, ready for practice. Alex went to the keyboard, Eliza picked up her base guitar, Peggy got behind the drum set, and Angelica picked up her guitar and got behind the microphone. They started practicing their original song, which was called “Be True to Yourself!”. They played and they sounded surprisingly good!           

                Just as they ended the song, the door of the garage opened and Maria walked in.

                “Hey guys! That sounded pretty good, from what I heard,” she said.

                “Thanks!” said Angelica.

                “Hey Angie? I’m hungry,” said Peggy.

                “Oh yeah, I forgot about the snacks. I’ll be right back,” said Angelica. She set down her guitar and went inside. As she was walking inside, Maria watched her go, her gaze softening. Alex was sure he saw her eyes sparkle with little pink hearts. He looked over at the other two girls and saw that they noticed it too. They all left their instruments and went over to Maria.

                “Since when did you start liking our sister?” asked Eliza.

                “Or did it just happen now?” asked Alex.

                “Are you gonna tell her?” asked Peggy.

                Maria’s eyes widened and she looked between them. “Uhh….I mean, I guess it’s been a while…” she said.

                “How long?” asked Eliza.

                “Since last year,” said Maria. “And no, I wasn’t going to tell her just yet.”

                Alex gasped. “Are you the one who’s leaving those notes in her locker?!”

                Maria turned red and said, “Yes.”

                “OMG!!!!” Peggy squealed, jumping up and down, clapping. “You have to tell her! Or we can tell her. Do you want us to tell her?”

                “No! It has to be me,” said Maria. “I just…don’t know how to do it yet. But it has to be me. Promise you won’t tell her?”

                “We promise,” said Eliza. Alex and Peggy nodded.

                The door opened up and Angelica came back in with a tray of snacks.

                “Thanks mom!” she called over her shoulder as she was closing the door. “Let’s take a snack break and then get back to work.”

                Everyone looked at Angelica and then back at Maria and Maria blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

The football game was on Friday night. Alex arrived there with the Schuyler sisters and Maria in Angelica’s pink convertible Corvette. They were a little bit late because Peggy couldn’t find her other shoe. They finally found a parking space though and went to the bleachers. The game had already started and Alex found John and Lafayette easily. They were holding up a big banner with Hercules’ name on it with a bunch of glitter and stuff.

                “What number is he?” asked Alex as he and the girls took seats next to John and Lafayette.

                “38,” said John.

                Alex didn’t know anything about football so he just cheered when the others cheered and kept his eye on number thirty eight. And the game went on _five-ever!_ Alex was pretty sure their team won by the end though because everyone was cheering and such.

                Then, on Saturday, they went on their date. They went to see a movie and by the end of it, both of Alex’s hands were taken. After the movie, they went out to dinner and they got to talk and it was _awesome._ As he rode back home on his motorized scooter, Alex just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find such awesome partners. He couldn’t wait for the dance!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _Dear Diary,_

_John, Lafayette, and Hercules are awesome! I can’t wait to spend more time with them! The dance is going to be so much fun! Speaking of which, our band is going to be great at the dance. We’re practicing a lot and we sound really good._

_There’s another club meeting on Monday after school. Jefferson is still the club president and I’m still his “assistant”. He’s the biggest dick I’ve ever met in my life. One of these days, Mr. Washington will realize how much better I am than Jefferson and he’ll make me the club president._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                On Monday, Alex spent a lot of time with his new boyfriends and avoided Jefferson at all costs. When it came time for club after school, Alex was ready to show Mr. Washington who was really worthy for the position of club president.

                They all paired off and started debating stuff, like they do in debate club and Alex’s argument was so powerful that the whole room went silent. He was up against Jefferson and by the end of his argument, Jefferson was running out of the room, crying. Across the room, Madison got up and followed him out.

                The room was silent for a while before everyone started clapping and cheering for Alex! Alex looked around, not realizing he had had an audience. He looked over at the desk and saw Mr. Washington watching him with a smile on his face.

                After club, Mr. Washington pulled him aside.

                “Alexander, do you have a moment?” he said.

                “Yes sir,” said Alex.

                “That was quite the performance today. I’m very proud of you,” said Mr. Washington. “I have never seen such an impassioned speech like that before. I think it’s time for you to step up. How would you like to be the new club president?”

                Alex’s eyes widened and his heart leapt.

                “Do you really mean it sir!?”

                “Of course Alexander. I saw the way Jefferson ran out. He is not fit for club president. I think it’s time for a change of pace. You showed me today that you can keep up with the responsibility of being president.”

                “Thank you so much sir! You won’t regret your decision!” said Alex, shaking his hand with fervor.

                As Alex walked out, bursting with excitement, a thought crossed his mind. He had written about becoming club president the night before in his diary. Before that, he had written about Angelica’s secret admirer, only to have the secret revealed soon after. Before that, he wrote about getting together with John, Lafayette, and Hercules. The very next day, they talked to him and reassured him that the date was still on.

                He realized that everything that he wrote down in the diary had come true! He looked down at the charm bracelet on his wrist and thought… _what if the diary is magic?_

                But what a silly thought. Surely, the diary couldn’t be _magic._ Magic wasn’t real…

                …Or was it?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow is the auditions for playing at the Fall Formal. Our band is really good, but what if we don’t get the gig?_

_Peggy always says to have hope, so I think we’ll get the part._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                They were all hanging out in the garage after school. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were there too. Just an hour beforehand, they had gone to the auditions and they got the gig! Alex was sure that the diary was magic now. He had written about this the very night before and it had happened. He needed to tell someone. 

                “Hey, John?” said Alex, grabbing John’s elbow and pulling him away from the group. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

                “Yeah sure. What’s up?” he asked.

                “So, I have this diary. And at first I thought that it was just a normal diary, but everything that I write in it comes true! I wrote about going to the dance with you guys and the next day, you told me that you still wanted to take me. I wrote about Angelica’s secret admirer and the next day, we found out who it was. And now, I got club president of the debate club after writing about it last night!”

                “Oh wow,” said John. “And that charm bracelet is the key to it right?”

                “Yeah, it unlocks the diary,” said Alex.

                “Well, I think we need to have an investigation,” said John. That mischievous, adventure-loving smile that Alex loved spread across his face. “Where did you get them from?”

                “I got it at the dress store at the mall,” said Alex.

                “Let’s go to the store and talk to the employee you got it from,” said John. “Maybe they know something.”

                Alex was riding to the mall on his motorized scooter with John on the back, hanging onto Alex’s waist. When they got to the mall, they went right to the dress store from before. Alex walked up to the counter.

                “Can I help you with anything?” asked the cashier, turning around. But when she turned around, Alex blinked. It wasn’t the same woman from before.

                “Hi, do you know if a girl works here with blonde hair, she had glasses…um…I think her name was Vanessa, or something like that,” said Alex.

                “I’m the only one who works here, sorry. I don’t know who you’re talking about,” she said.

                Alex and John looked at each other.

                “What do you wanna do now?” asked John. “Cause, I’m ready to go full on Nancy Drew.”

                “I don’t think we should,” said Alex. “I think we should just let it be.”


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica’s campaign for class president wasn’t going well. Someone had spread a rumor about her, saying some horrible things about her. None of the rumors were true, Alex knew, but it was still hurting her campaign. She said that she didn’t want Alex getting involved and getting in trouble, but he had a pretty good feeling about who it might be who started the rumors…

                He found Jefferson hanging out in the commons area after school and he was ready to confront him. He had Madison with him and he was waiting patiently while Madison had a coughing fit. As soon as Madison stopped coughing and caught his breath, Alex approached them and faced Jefferson.

                “Thomas. I know you started those rumors about Angelica,” said Alex.

                Jefferson put a hand on his chest and gasped theatrically. “How could I ever do such a thing? I have no beef with Angelica.”

                “I know you two dated last year for a week. Just tell the truth Jefferson, I know what you did,” said Alex.

                “So I may have said some things to a few choice people. But that has nothing to do with you,” said Jefferson. “Now why don’t you go run along and play with your boyfriends.”

                “I do have something to do with it. Angelica is my friend, she deserves to be the class president,” said Alex. “You better stay away from her and use your mouth for what you’re best at: sucking dick to get what you want.”

                Alex turned around and walked away before he could see Jefferson’s reaction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                The next day, Alex was in the locker room, getting ready for gym class with John, Lafayette, and Hercules.

                “I knew it was him,” Alex was saying. “He wants to get back at her for breaking up with him last year, I just know it. But this is just ridiculous!”

                “It is,” said Hercules, shaking his head as he tied his shoe. “I can’t believe him…”

                They continued to talk smack about Jefferson as they finished up and closed their lockers. Alex took off his charm bracelet and put it in his locker before following the others out. Little did they know, Jefferson was waiting on the other side of the lockers, listening to their entire conversation. When he heard them leave the locker room, he crept around the corner and opened Alex’s locker.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _Dear Diary,_

_The dance is tomorrow and I’m really nervous. I know we’ll be great on stage though, and I can’t wait to dance with John, Lafayette, and Hercules. Also, I hope I get to kiss one of them at the dance…or all of them. That’d be swell…_

_My bracelet got stolen today and I know exactly who it must be. Luckily, I left this book unlocked so I was able to write in it today now that my bracelet is gone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                “Who could’ve stolen it?!” said Peggy.

                “You all know damn well who stole it,” said Alex. “I swear to fucking god, I’ll bash that motherfucker’s stupid face right in!”

                “Alex, calm down _mon ami,_ ” said Lafayette. “Don’t rush into a fight. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

                “I need to get it back,” said Alex. “I _need_ to.”

                “We will,” said Angelica. “But for now, we need to get ready for the dance.”

                “We’re gonna sound so great on stage today!” said Eliza.

                “Yeah! You guys had better wear socks to the dance, because they _will_ be knocked off!” Peggy said to Alex’s partners. They were all in the garage. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were all already dressed. Angelica held up a bag and handed it to Alex.

                “You didn’t think we’d forget about that suit, did you?” she said. “Here, let’s all go get dressed.”

                Alex looked in the bag and saw the green suit he had left at the store that day. They all went inside and got ready and when they finished, they went outside, ready to leave. When Angelica walked down the front steps with her beautiful pink dress, Alex saw Maria staring at her. Before they got in the car though, Maria stopped Angelica.

                “Angelica, before we go to the dance, I have something I need to ask you,” she said. “You’re my best friend and we’ve known each other for years. And I know you were probably expecting someone else for this but…Angelica, will you be my date for the dance?”

                Angelica looked at her, her face turning red. “Were you the one who wrote all those notes?” she asked quietly.

                “Yes, I was,” said Maria, blushing and looking away. She was looking more and more insecure as each second passed. Her hand came up to rub her arm. Finally, Angelica stepped forward and grabbed Maria’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together. Maria’s eyes grew to the size of saucers before they fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss. Alex and everyone else cheered for them.

                “It’s about time!” said Peggy.

                “Yes, I’ll be your date to the dance,” Angelica said when she pulled away.

                Then they all got into the limo waiting in the street and went to the dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex spotted Jefferson across the room right away when they got to the dance. He wanted to march right over there and punch that bastard in the face, but his boyfriends held him back and dragged him to the dance floor to distract him. They danced and soon, Alex forgot all about Jefferson. He was blind to everything in the gym besides the three people dancing with him.

                “Alright everyone! It’s time for the band to start their performance. Everyone give it up for Timez Five!”

                The whole gym applauded as Alex, Maria, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy took the stage. They all got their instruments ready but before they started, Alex came to the front of the stage and took the mic from Angelica.

                “How is everyone doing tonight?”

                The audience applauded in response.

                “I know a lot of you know about the rumors going around about Angelica. She’s trying to run for class president and the rumors are making it pretty hard for her. All I have to say to that is, you should all know which douche canoe started those rumors, and you should all know better than to believe them! Angelica it’s the smartest, kindest, most honorable person I know and she’s the best friend I could ever ask for. When rumors go around school, it affects more than just one person. But what everyone should remember, is to stay true to yourself and remember who you are inside. And next time you hear a dirty rumor about you, don’t let it affect you. Just remember one thing: Who Cares!”

                Alex rushed to the keyboard and they started playing their hit song, “Who Cares”. They played it better than they ever did before and the crowd loved it! When they were done, the crowd went wild!

                Alex was dancing again with his bfs when Jefferson walked by….and the charm bracelet was hanging from his wrist. Alex gasped and ran after Jefferson. John, Lafayette, and Hercules followed him out to the parking lot where Jefferson finally turned around and faced Alex. Angelica, Eliza, Maria, and Peggy came out too.

                “Well, well, well…” Jefferson shook his head. “What are you gonna do little boy?”

                “Excuse me?” Alex raised his eyebrow. “From where I’m standing, you’re all alone here against eight people. So what are _you_ gonna do?”

                “Is that a threat?” asked Jefferson.

                “Give me back my bracelet,” said Alex.

                “What’s so special about this thing anyway, huh?”

                “I said, Give. Me. Back. My. Bracelet.” Said Alex.

                “Or what?”

                “Or this,” said John. John rushed past Alex and punched Jefferson right in the jaw. “That’s for stealing the bracelet.”

                “And this is for bullying Alex and sabotaging him at every turn,” said Hercules. Hercules pushed John out of the way and punched Jefferson right in the other jaw.

                Then Angelica stepped up and pushed both of them out of the way and punched him square in the nose. Jefferson’s head snapped back and he screamed, grabbing his face. “And that’s for sabotaging my campaign and being a huge prick!”

                Blood was pouring from his nose as he took the bracelet off and threw it at Alex.

                “Just take it! I don’t want your stupid bracelet anyway!” he yelled, holding onto his gushing nose.

                Alex picked up the bracelet and put it on as everyone cheered around him. Jefferson was running away, calling for Madison.

                “He won’t be bothering you anymore,” said John, clapping Alex on the shoulder.

                Alex looked at Lafayette and said, “I’m sorry if this ruined your friendship with him.”

                “Non, nothing like that,” Lafayette waved a hand. “This always happens. It is no different.”

                John hugged Alex as everyone continued to rejoice. When they pulled away, the charm bracelet got caught on John’s jacket, keeping Alex’s arm in place around John’s neck. He tugged a few times but then John started laughing and pulled Alex back into him with an arm around his waist and kissed him. Alex responded immediately, kissing him back. When he broke away, Lafayette leaned in over John’s shoulder and kissed Alex, then Hercules did the same and everyone lived happily ever after.

                Well, they all got suspended for fighting in the parking lot and breaking Jefferson’s nose, but after that, they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr at grandpabasket.tumblr.com


End file.
